


My Favorite Drug

by PatBRR



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, But They Don't Know About Their Species, Don't Have To Know About Vampires Diaries, F/M, Human!Grayson, Humans Coexist With Vampires, Hunter!Damon, Incest, Infidelity, One Shot, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood!Elena, Pureblood!Stefan, Romance, Uncontrollable Vampire Species, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Knight Inspiration, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatBRR/pseuds/PatBRR
Summary: The Vampires had returned to the Crour Academy and Elena belonged now to the Night Class to control her thirst towards the humans at the Day Class. Even thought everything was suppose to be in the right place, for Elena nothing was right. She was engaged to the man she had always loved, yet... her heart now screamed for another person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1º- I want to warn that this story was inspired on the manga/anime Vampire Knight. I just changed the characters so it could fit into the Vampire Diaries' Fandom and also changed some names (p.e: "Crour Academy" or "Nox).  
> 2º- I already posted this same fanfic on other sites, only changing the characters every time and the language.  
> 3º- My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading.

It was a night like any other summer nights, but this one seemed completely different. I didn’t know if it was because of the gray and threatening clouds that covered the night sky or if it was because I was in the same room as Stefan. It was incredible odd to me to be with him now especially since I found out he was my blood brother some previous months.

For almost ten years of my life I was completely in love with him. And I had to admit that it was hard to forget a platonic love so ravishing like mine was, from day to night. So even if it was odd for me to be with him in an intimate way, I still haven’t erased all the feelings living inside me, screaming for him.

But Stefan knew I didn’t love him anymore. At least not like in the past in that profound manner.

Now my love belonged to someone else and that same person was invading my thoughts in that precise second.

His smooth and dark hair like the onyx night but filled with chocolate shades; his intense sky blue eyes that made me get lost in them every time I locked my gaze on his; the fair skin with olive undertones that emanate warmness at the physical contact; his semi-plump and large pale pink lips and his white and dangerous fangs were some of the things that I couldn’t get out of my mind. I was completely obsessed with Damon.

I didn’t know if this was the result of not having him by my side anymore or if was just something I always had hidden inside of me but only now freed itself.

The truth is that we grow up together and we’ve lived a lot of things together, but since he had discovered that I and Stefan were siblings, turning me into a pureblood Nox, he swore he would kill me along with the rest of the purebloods. So we stooped the connection between us. We were indeed still used to see each other every day, but we didn’t even dare to speak a word or even glance at each other.

But, unfortunately, it was normal. A lot had changed since Stefan woke up the pureblood vampire asleep in me some months ago. After that moment, we and the rest of the vampires in the Crour Academy moved away from there, but in the end we decided to comeback again because, after all, this was our home.

However, the things were drastically different now. One of them was that I no longer belonged to the Day Class. Now I was forced to take classes at night as the rest of the vampires. Of course this caused a big controversy among daytime students, but the answer was always the same: ‘Elena moved to the Night Class because of her great grades and excellent performance.’  Something that was rare to occur, because all of those who had been my colleagues knew I was not like that and I even used to fell asleep a lot of times during classes. Therefore, there were ‘rumors’ that I had changed classed because I was now official Stefan Nox’s girlfriend. Not that this information was a lie, but the truth is that I changed because I could fall into the blood temptation.

Another thing that had changed was Damon’s Life. He was now a vampire’s hunter while tried to control his thirst to not become a wild beast since he was not a pureblood like me and the rest of the vampires in the Night Class but a vampire who had become one because he had been bitten by a monster like the one he could turn into. Damon now was used to drink animals’ blood to keep his strengths. But from what I heard from the Principal Gilbert, he drank a lot throughout the day which meant he has been increasingly thirsty and the weak type of blood wasn't worth to him anymore.

To be honest if it wasn’t the death hate he felt for the vampires ㅡ and in this case for me as well ㅡ I could even be able to offer him my blood. Now that I had ‘awakened’, my blood was stronger than before and it could satiate him for much longer than the time he used to drink from me when I was a mere human. But he wouldn’t accept such offer from me.

Bonnie ㅡ the girl I called my best friend when I was a normal human being and whom knew about the vampires’ existence ㅡ had approached Damon in these recent times to make him drink from her so he could continue to be strong and be able to fight against the night monsters. Obviously, being the stubborn he was, he refused such offer, saying he didn’t want to touch in such ‘drug’.

I sort of understood his point. The blood was really an addictive drug and, in fact, if not was the blood that Stefan gave me to be satisfied, I might end up walking around like lunatic cannibal, sucking the necks of everyone who appeared in front of me.

Anyway, things had really changed and I was beginning to lose all my hope for a better and warmer future.

“Elena? Elena?” Stefan called with his body next to the bedroom’s window.

“Hm?”

“Did you hear anything of what I said?”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

He shook his head slightly as he started stepping in my direction to then halt right in front of my figure, caressing then the top of my head with a soft smile spread his gentle lips.

“What was my little fiancée thinking?”

“Stefan… Please don’t say that word again. Please.” I begged him almost in a mumble as I lowered my head to stare at our closer feet.

“What? Fiancée?”

“Yes.”

I could feel Stefan tensing up a bit before of sitting down next to me onto the mattress of the bed.

“Does it still bother you because we are siblings?”

I nodded twice very slowly without opening my mouth or dare to lift my gaze to meet his. He was too close. His proximity was so palpable; I could even feel his calm breathing and the scent of his blood. Only God knew how thirsty I was for it. For him.

“I thought we had already exceeded that small detail, my love.” He said with a calm and warm voice while grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, making me raise my head so our eyes could finally greet each other.

“I know… But this issue is still fragile to me.”

“Oh my dear Elena… I already explained to you that our race is like this. We need this to continue the reproduction of purebloods. Aren’t you the one who dream with a world where vampires and humans could live in harmony?”

 “Yes.”

“So why do you keep thinking so much about this? In fact, I thought there was love between us.” He talked with a low voice while raised a brow, looking deeply into my chocolate orbs.

“And there is. But you know very well that I lived all my life with the human’s customs.” I answered as I tried to avoid his forest green eyes.

“I know my darling. But you are no longer a human. Now you are like me. You are a pureblood vampire. My little sister and fiancée, Elena Nox. And those human customs don’t exist in our world.”

And after letting escape such words, Stefan started leaning down, pressing his lips onto mine into a gentle kiss before of pulling away only a couple of seconds after the initially touch.

“Now it’s time to eat. I can scent at miles the smell of your thirst.” And saying this, Stefan placed his large palms against my waist, taking me to straddle his lap in a careful but ease motion.

He traveled one of his hands to his chest so he could undone some buttons of his white shirt, exposing his svelte and pale neck. In the instant my gaze laid over his pulsing vein, I could sense how his blood ran inside of him, so powerful but still with so much grace like its owner.

I bit my bottom lip when a part of me took control of my consciousness, making my fangs getting bigger with the desire of that red and scalding liquid. Therefore, it didn’t take me a longer time to lower my head at the curve of his neck’s level and part my trembling lips to stick my teeth into his smooth flesh and sucking the so craving blood. It melt like gold in my mouth. It was indeed a very addictive drug.

I took several sips at once, and when I was about to be sated, my brain began to recall all the information going around my whole body.

‘ _Shit!_ ’

Now I remembered why I increasingly tried to delay my feed. And I knew that by feeling the hardness on Stefan’s pants. Whenever he fed me now, immediately we had to have sex. It’s not like I was obliged to do something I didn’t want, because in reality, it seemed like every time I drank his blood, both of us got ourselves dangerously turned on.

But the regret came afterwards.

I no longer had those strong emotions for him as before, and having sex with him made me feel a little embarrassed and even disgusted of myself. In my life as human, I had learned that we should only do these sorts of things with the person we really loved from the heart. And that person was not my brother. At least not anymore.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t do anything. Now I understood why Damon used the term ‘beasts’ to describe my race. Vampires were really a bunch of authentic irrational beasts when it comes to pleasure. We can’t control our desire and we still crave for more. This was an authentic act of savage.

I took my mouth away from his neck and laid my head on his chest, breathing heavily and completely satisfied. I mean… A part of me was completely satisfied but the other part still needed more from the man supporting me on top of him. And I knew he felt the same. The erection I was feeling between my thighs was the proof of that.

It didn’t take a lot of time until I felt him raising my head so he could glue his lips against mine in a calm and gentle way before of rolling on the bed, leaving me underneath his long and manly body.

It was a good thing. Stefan just showed me his love with calm and patience. What was good because even at the peak of our ecstasy, the pleasure would be more intense.

In short, Stefan Nox was a true gentleman whom I should truly love, independently of our blood relation. But I just couldn’t find those butterflies anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another day of classes had ended for the students of the Day Class and it was already evening, what meant they were already asleep ㅡ all except one who was probably in the dark of the night killing vampires who had transformed into some beasts like their creators.

In that night I decided to skip classes, and after warning Stefan about what I was going to do, I started making my way to where had been my home for ten years. I would make a visit to the Principal’s house and kill a bit of that feeling of missing the man I called my father for so long.

I still could hear the sound of the pans while the dinner was being prepared along with the screams of two children who were fighting about the control remote and the whines of a man because his little girl didn’t call him father while she complained about his suppose brother but still the biggest opponent.

I smiled to myself with the thoughts of those memories but ended up sighing of sorrow. Those beautiful memories were now so distant. It was amazing how the time passed after all and how in that moment I desired that the time could go back till the moment I was 10 and Damon 11 and we both were happy living with the Principal Grayson Gilbert.

However, when I finally reached the door of the house where I lived with them, I hesitated for a bit.

That place had the same smell as always what made the memories coming back to my mind. One better than the other. Those same memories that made me sad for already being over but glad they had existed.

I wiped the lost tear that escaped from one of my eyes and knocked on the door. It didn’t take a lot of time till someone open it and I imagined that tall man with sweet blue eyes opening me the door with a huge and warm smile on his features.

But who opened the door was not in my plans.

The tall young man, with fair skin, sensual lips and cold eyes that filled my memories and my heart, were now in front of me after he opened the door at my knock.

“You?” We both asked in chorus.

“What are you doing here, Nox?” Damon was the first one talking and as always, with his cold and unpleasantly tone.

“I came to see the Principal. And you?” I questioned him with a trembling speech.

“This is still my house, remember?”

“Who is it, Damon?” A voice asked in the background.

The guy in front of me snorted and then opened more the door to let me get inside so the older man could see who their visit was.

“Damon whoㅡ”

Grayson came out of the kitchen while cleaning his hands on the apron he was using on the front side of his torso, and when he saw me, his eyes widen for a second before of spreading a huge and warm smile towards my person.

“Good evening… Father.” I greeted him with a polite smile whilst tried to control the salty water on my hues.

“Elena!”

Gilbert almost jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my body to hold me tightly against himself, giving me such warm embrace that only he could. Upon breaking it and leaning slightly back, he finally faced me with a tender smile across his lips.

“I was already missing you! I almost don’t see you since… Well, since you went to the Night Class.” The Principal said the last words in a low tone while he carefully exchanged his gaze to land it in a serious way to Damon, who was probably with his coldest expression ever.

“I missed you too, Principal.”

That room remained in silence for a few second but it soon was cut off with the voice of the hunter who was behind me.

“I guess I’m going. I still have work to do. See you later, Gray.” Damon said with a low and deep voice before of getting out, shutting the door behind him in a terrible loud and frustrated manner that even made me slightly jump on my spot.

I stared back at the door that he had just passed by and lowered my head. Was it possible that he hated me so much that he couldn’t even breathe the same air as me?

“You know Elena… Your transformation into a pureblood vampire and exchange into the Night Class has greatly affected Damon. He is not longer the same. If his heart was cold in the past, now it turned into an ice cube.” Grayson let escape with a soft but sad voice while looked at door and then at me.

“But it’s not my fault! I didn’t ask to be what I am!” I exclaimed with a raising voice tone with already teary eyes.

“Then why don’t you try to tell him that?”

“What? Don’t you think I already did that? I’ve tried, but he didn’t listen to me.”

“But… Did you really try to tell him everything you have to say?” The Principal asked before leaning in to plant a fraternal kiss on my forehead. But after I could open my mouth to pronounce any word in reply to what he had just said, his eyes turned bigger and in the follow instant, he started running to the kitchen screaming that his food was going to burn.

I remained there staring at the way he had disappear from my sight in shock traced all over my facial features. It seemed that after all I was not the only one who knew my true feelings for Damon.

However, my adoptive father was right. I really needed to talk to him. This hatred for me needed to end. I couldn’t live like this anymore and this was going to finish tonight.

“Thank you, father!” I shouted out to make the principal hear my words before of turning to the door and leave.

I made my senses start working and in no time I was already able to locate Damon.

I started running as fast as I could until I finally I got to the stable where once I had found him there giving food to his estimated mare horse Violet.

When my sight caught his view, he was placed next to the animal, feeding him with some apples.

“The senses of a pureblood are really something else.” He spoke when he felt me in there, watching him from his behind zone.

“With or without those great senses of pureblood, it would be easy to find you. Whenever you were not feeling alright, you always came to here to relax.” I explained, whilst walking into his direction until I was beside him, staring at his graceful and huge ‘pet’.

 “What are you doing here Elena?” He sighed, making such query without daring to look at me.

“I came to talk to you.”

“Why? I think we already talked what we had to talk. You made your choice in the day you chose him instead of me.”

“You know very well the reasons of my choice. Even if I nowㅡ”

“Even if you now regret it? That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?” He interrupted me, finally turning his head to the side, to fix his eyes on my face.

“Yes.”

I didn’t dare to look at him while he stared at me in those few seconds of silence after he heard my answer.

“Go home, Elena.”

“No.” I said firmly with a simple shook of head.

“Go home!” He shouted at me.

“No!” I shouted back in his face, finally gaining the courage to look into his deep blue hues.

He got astonished with my fierce response, staring at me with widen orbs before his whole expression turned into a sad one.

“Why? Why don’t you leave me alone for once?” Damon questioned me, lowering his head almost like losing all his strengths and courage to face me as he previously did.

“Because you don’t leave me alone.”

“What?” He raised his head in a quick motion, to look at me confused, with furrowed brows.

“Damon, the truth is… You don’t go out of my mind for a single time. You are always there in my thoughts. Our memories together are the only thing that completes me inside.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Elena?” Damon narrowed his gaze before turning me his back, walking to the exit of the stable to see the night sky full of stars.

“Don’t you understand?” I started while I made my away to him “Damon…I’m completely in love with you.”

“What!?” He almost yelled as he turned quickly to my direction with, once again, widen eyes and tensed jaw.

“I love you.” The burning and true confession slipped past my lips without thinking twice.

And then I did something that none of us were expecting either.

I took a long step into his personal area in a sudden and needy action, and before one of us could react to it, I had already caught his manly face between my palms and leaned in to capture his lips with mine with all the love I could express.

At first I could tell he was too startled to move because he didn’t answer to my kiss and his body was all tensed up, almost like paralyzed to the floor. But then, in an act of cruelty, I could feel his body relax again but he still didn’t let his mouth move against my own. It was like he didn’t want to reject me, but at the same time do it because he didn’t move any part of his body to touch me or contribute to what I was doing to him. It was too cruel. And it was painful.

I gave up soon I realized such fact, parting my lips and body away from him while I nodded with my head down and some tears already living in my chocolate eyes.

“Alright Damon. You won.” I said between uncontrollable sobs “I give up on us. You are free of me.”

I turned around his still rigid figure and stared walking towards the exit of the stable, completely devastated with the terrifying truth that his hatred for me was now bigger than the love he once felt for me. And it hurt. It hurt so bad I almost couldn’t breathe. It was like, not only my heart, but my whole physical being was in pain, not letting any particle of air arrive into my lungs.

Yet, when I was almost stepping out, leaving everything he once had behind, I could sense his hand grabbing my wrist with such force, that immediately pulled me into his arms, pushing me then against the wall while he hugged me tightly, with his arms around my shoulders and his face hided on the crook of my neck.  
“Damon?”

“Please Elena… Don’t say that ever again.”

“What? That I give up on us?”

“Hm.” He nodded once slightly against my neck as he tightened more his embrace.

I smiled as I felt the warmness of his body against mine, wrapping then my arms around his waist like if my life depended on it.

I didn’t feel in peace and secure in such long time. I knew it was safer to be with Stefan, but my soul was only in peace when I was with Damon. Because, regardless of what may have happened over all these years, the person I loved the most from the bottom of my heart, was right now there beside me, in that shiny summer night.

He began to separate himself from me, and that at that moment I began to feel like something was being ripped out of my inside.

“You have to go back, Elena.”

“No.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“What I need for my own good is to be here with you.” I said hugging him again with my arms wrapped around his waist once more and my head rested on his toned chest.

“What about Nox?”

“What has my brother?”

“I thought you were his fiancée.”

“Yes. You thought right.” I said almost in a mumble as I finally leaned away from him to take his hand and drag him to a mount of straw that was there and sat down, making him do the same as me without leaving his hold for once.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I can’t stay without you anymore, Damon. I was being honest when I told you that I loved you.”

Hearing me saying those things, made Damon show up a soft and little smile. But I didn’t mind. I knew how happy he was for hearing it by the sparkle on his sky eyes.

“How long do you feel this?” He asked me while pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“This will sound strange but… I think since ever.” I said, laughing lightly to myself “But I think that platonic love that I felt for Stefan made my feels for you stay somehow hidden.”

“Then if you love him, why are you still with him?”

“Damon you know perfectly why. I’m his sister and I’m a pureblood like he is. We need…” I started but I couldn’t continue what I was saying. That was too hard to say in front of him.

“…You need to reproduce so you guys can bring to the world more pure vampires.” Damon ended up my sentence with a low and cold voice.

“Yes.” I mumbled, nodding once as I looked at him worried “You know we need this to have a peaceful world. Of course I’m not pleased to have this kind of relationship with my own brother, but you know very well how purebloods have more control in their thirst.”

“Yes, pure vampires can have such power, but in terms of compassion… They are not the best and you know that very well, Elena.”

“Yes, I know that. I know very well that purebloods are the first ones to have plans against the humans and that they only think about power and world domination but think a bit Damon… If I get myself into the middle of the future pure vampires they may lose that mentality. I can make a new breed of vampires more peaceful and humble. Just like humans.”

“For more persuasive you might be, I still think this is one of those things that will never happen.” He hesitated for a couple of seconds, taking a deep breath in before continuing “I’m sorry, but vampires are and always will be monsters in human form. And that will never change.”

I looked at him firmly as I cupped his cheeks again and made him stare into my eyes so he could see how firm I was about this idea.

“We are not like that. You and I. Stop looking at yourself as another monster.”

He remained in silence just staring at me, probably surprised with my firmness before sighing as he pulled my hands down so he could lean back, falling down over the straw while he dragged me with him, so he could stand side by side, laid on our backs.

“That’s because we grow up as humans, Elena.”

“And? That’s exactly what I want to do! If my children learn the true essence of the human race, then they will be able to stay like the two of us.”

Damon laughed without emotion, while he turned his face to the opposite side from where I was.

“What?” I asked him, turning my face to his direction while I kept placed next to his frame.

“I just noticed that I really hate when you say ‘my children’.” He replied, without any hint of his soul on his voice.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that… Your children, to be those well behaved vampires that you want so much, you need to have them with a pureblood vampire. In this case that bastard, Stefan.” The male took a deep breath in and turned again towards me, so our eyes could meet in an intense manner “You can never have those pure vampires with someone who was bitten by a beast like I was. You can never build a family with me. And I’ll never have in my lap a little girl with the same brown eyes as you, calling me ‘daddy’. That really sucks.” He took his hand to my cheek, caressing it with the back side of his long fingertips while he showed up a small smile.

“Damon…” I mumbled his name while I looked into his blue and sad eyes without realizing that some drops of salty water were falling down from my own.

It seemed stupid from my part but I had never think about those things, especially that Damon could possibly want something similar with me. All I wanted until now was to have a more peaceful world, but I had never thought about this sad tragedy. With Stefan, I was hundred per cent sure that we could have those pure vampires with human souls but… The same wouldn’t happen with Damon. He wasn’t a pureblood. Like he said, he was bitten by another vampire who was a human in the past, but like Damon, he had been bitten too. So the chances of having a baby with him, who could lose his control when it comes to blood, were extremely high.

I was awakened from my thoughts when I felt a hand wiping my tears away and then pulling me to his chest so he could play with my long brown hair. He really knew how to calm me down even though my mind was a mess.

I smiled at the sense of his warmness and at the quick beat of his heart against my ear – which somehow made softly laugh at the sudden thought invading my brain.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked with a raised brow as he looked down at me, purely judging me.

“Did you know that you have double personality?”

“What you mean?”

“A few minutes ago you despised me, hated me and wanted to see me away from you. And now… And now here you are, playing with my hair.”

“I just did that because you are bad to me.” Damon said without thinking too much about it.

“What!?” I raised my voice as I lifted my head to face him, incredulously.

“You are bad to me. But… I can’t do anything about it. I always end up desiring what makes me bad, and I become an addicted.” Without expecting it and in a shocking quick and easy move, he turned us around, getting on top of me between my legs while he pinned my hands against the straw right next to my head, looking into my eyes with an intensity that made me get breathless “But even though I try so hard to keep clean and safe from you, you always find a way into me. You are my biggest addiction.”

Damon didn’t even let me form a proper answer. The next instant, he leaned down pressing his semi-plump lips onto mine. And I had to admit that I found myself surprised because I wasn’t used to those types of kisses.

Unlike Stefan, who was always patient, slow and gentle when he kissed me, Damon was like a beast against my mouth. He kissed me with such emergency and lust that I could die happy without air. His flavor was toxic but somehow sweet at the same time; the perfect combination to make me surrender towards his gesture without thinking a single time. His warm and moistened tongue began to slide across my reddish petals, asking for entrance, and sending such powerful chill down over my spine, I gave him what he wanted. Once inside my hot interior, he explored every single inch with no hesitation before finding my own tongue in a passionate fight for posse. As the time went by and his kiss turned amazingly painful against my lips, I could swear I almost felt like multiple orgasms were hitting my body over and over again till it left me increasingly crazy for him. But after all, how could I not be? Everything about him emanated pure sexually and exciting danger, which ended up being a bigger turn on for my emotions.

But I understood why I felt like that. I was completely in love with him after all, and every touch of his made me go to heaven and comeback. The worst was when he stopped. It seemed that I was empty, as if I was going to face death without him. Yes. He was my favorite drug.

We continued to kiss each other in the same sloppy and needy way till the moment we had to separate our mouths to breathe since the need for air turned huger than the need for each other.

I was breathless when his lips finally left mine, but unlike me, Damon was paralyzed with his both eyelids shut down… Almost like trying to control his own breathe instead of trying to gain some like I did.

“What’s going on Damon?” I asked him, still underneath his long figure.

He didn’t answer me. He was too focused on what he was doing.

But suddenly my senses hit me and at that moment I could smell what was wrong with him. He was starved.

I didn’t hesitate for a minute when I released my hands from his grip above my wrists, and took my fingers to the hem of my blouse. I didn’t even let him understand what was going on when I finally pulled the piece of cloth out of my head, throwing it then to somewhere else and stay under him with my torso naked, only covering my breasts with the bra’s fabric.

Damon, when he felt the fragrance of blood getting bigger than previously, he opened his eyes fiercely at once and I could see that they were turned into a bright red as he stared at my bare skin.

“Elena…” He mumbled into a husky deep voice.

“Shh…” I tried to calm him down as I put my hand on his nape, bringing him to the crook of my neck “Drink. I know you need…”

He still hesitated for a little as his stubborn side held him against himself, to prevent Damon from doing it. But the thirst was too much to deny such offer. So in the next second, I could feel two needles being stuck into my flesh.

I missed that feeling of his mouth glued to my skin and feel him sucking from me. When the vampire in my interior was still sleeping, making me be only a human, Damon used to drink my blood from time to time when he really craved it, but I feared it every single time. Always afraid, that he could lose his control around me. But now? Now it even gave me a kind of sexual excitement.

Every sip he took from my blood I could feel myself getting more and more turned on and wet between my legs. I was already familiarized to that scalding sensation when I drank Stefan’s blood but this whole new experience was another level. It was more intense than before. Maybe now I realized how my brother felt every time I drank from him.

After almost five minutes of having his mouth on my neck, I felt Damon stop drinking and running his tongue over the sore place so he could close the wound he made. But such action didn’t help my sexual frustration at all. So in unconscious act I started moving my hips underneath him, grinding my core on his covered sex. What was extremely pleasurable since I could feel the erection on his pants, showing that he was so ready as I was.

“Elena…” He said in a low groan, biting his lower lip while kept his face hided on my neck.

“Damon… Make love to me.” I whispered on his ear, purposely letting my soft petals brush against his lobe in an almost seductive manner, trying to make him as weak as I was for his touch.

Again, he captured his lower lip with his set pair of white perfect teeth, in a harder way, before pressing our mouths once again while he whispered between the kiss.  
“I love you, Elena.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**2 MONTHS LATER** _

 

 

 

“Are you sure about what you said, Doctor Lee?”

“Yes I do, Miss Nox. You are pregnant.” Repeated the doctor, while took her work tools into her bag before of turning to Stefan “Congratulations Mister Nox. You two are going to have a baby.” 

Stefan was sitting beside me completely amazed with the words the doctor had just said. I glanced at his person and he had an aura of complete happiness. His eyes shone more than ever and he had a smile from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe it… We will be parents, Elena. Our first child!”

I couldn’t believe in what was occurring. A part of me sensed a higher felicity growing inside me as the seconds passed by. Yet, a wave of fear surrounded me, terrifying me with the idea of being a parent. Not that I disliked kids or never thought about having one, but… it was still too soon. I wasn’t even married to Stefan since my transformation had only happened ten months ago and I somewhat was still trying to process and get used the whole idea. And…

‘ _Hold on…_ ’

“Doctor Lee?” I called the woman before she could leave my bedroom.

“Yes?”

“Do you know how long I am pregnant?”

“Well, for the state of the embryo, I would say two months.”

“Thank you very much…”

Two months she said?

I started making the counts in my brain and a cold shiver slid over my entire body. If my memory was still in perfect state, I had been with both Stefan and Damon two months ago, around the same time. Which meant… I couldn’t precisely say who the baby’s father really was. I was in big, _big_ trouble

“Elena? Are you alright? You seem tense.”

“Hm? Oh. Nothing. I was just caught out of guard.” I lied, showing him a weak and false smile.

“Me too. But isn’t it such lovely surprise?”

I nodded slowly and then I looked up at my brother.

“Stefan? Could you leave me alone for a bit? I’m tired.”

“Of course, my love. You need to rest. I don’t want you to push yourself too much now that you have to be careful with our child.” He said tenderly with a kiss on my forehead and a caress on my belly before leaving the bedroom as the doctor had done some few moments ago.

When I found myself finally alone I began to breathe deeply to calm down. Now I had a big problem in my hands. But after all, who was the baby’s father? If it was not Stefan’s baby, how would I explain what happened that night?

I let my body fall down over the mattress of my bed and turned my sight towards the window’s direction.

The evening was beautiful. Even if it was almost in the end of the summer, the night sky seemed more sparkle than ever. The moon was full and around it there were thousands of bright stars that illuminate the darkness. I looked at that amazing view I immediately thought about Damon.

After that day, we had never been together again since he was now out of Crour Academy to hunt more beastly vampires along with Johnathan Gilbert, who was his master and Grayson’s young brother. He told me he wanted to clean this world of this disgusting kind of vampires. And I trusted him for such task. Only Damon could do such thing.

But the truth is that I really missed him. It seemed that the simple fact of seeing him was good enough to fill up the emptiness on my heart when he wasn’t around.

I smile at the moon which sent its beauty into my dark room and I wished with all my strengths:

“Please make the time run quickly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have liked it, since this is my first story ever posted in here. But also don't like it too much since this is only a one-shot and I have no plans to continue something from here.


End file.
